


【9-6-11】交子（1）

by healerqi_only_one



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healerqi_only_one/pseuds/healerqi_only_one
Summary: 9性转且双性，11性转，此故事包含圆奎/珉佑/奎宽/圆宽，只吃一对请勿阅读。本章涉及圆奎&奎宽和不明显的圆宽。
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Jeon Wonwoo, Boo Seungkwan/Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 4





	【9-6-11】交子（1）

1.

那女人是在圆佑哥哥生日那天住进来的。

夫胜宽端着自己的陶瓷杯子——圆佑哥哥给她买的她最喜欢的小熊猫杯子，呆愣愣地立在沙发边上。玄关那里站着的那个女人是圆佑哥哥的新婚妻子，哦不，准确来说是未婚妻。

只要还没办婚礼我就不认这个嫂子，夫胜宽垂着眼睛在心里想。似乎只要没亲眼见到哥哥穿西装打领带，在一片彩花纷飞人声吵闹中，去挽穿白纱的新娘子的手，就可以假装无视他俩已经是合法登记了的夫妻的事实。

全圆佑拎过金珉奎的两个大行李箱往玄关里面推了推，“胜宽尼，这是你珉奎姐姐，或者…” 全圆佑顿了顿，有点不好意思地说，“你直接叫嫂子也好。” 两个大箱子拎得吃力，对比着他单薄的身材来看，似乎金珉奎自己拎着到不那么费劲。

土！真土！

夫胜宽从来不知道原来哥哥的喜好竟是这样子的，只低头盯着自己的小熊拖鞋，和精精细细地压了蕾丝边的白色睡裙下面，一双藕白纤长的光洁小腿，不肯答话。

这女人真土！

不知道哪个年代才会流行的大波浪卷发，还是染都没染过的纯黑色的，海藻似的淌下来，被丰满的胸部撑出一个凸起的鼓包。

夫胜宽余光瞄了一眼自己的胸前，不自觉地缩了缩背，眼神仍流连在别处晃悠着不直视新进家门的小嫂子，几乎不可闻地象征性打了招呼，“…姐姐好。”

土！这女人真的太土了！

也不看看自己是什么肤色，还穿了那么土气图案的T恤。先前听说哥哥找的女朋友是个乡下来的打工丫头，又没文化又没气质的，不过是别人店里帮厨收拾碗筷干些杂活的。漂亮…吗？原本听着是还不错来着，似乎全身上下就这么一点点能拿的出手的，现在看来也不过如此，俗气死了。

金珉奎害羞地推了推全圆佑的胳膊，大概是让初见的妹妹喊嫂子让她有些不习惯，朝夫胜宽笑笑便弯腰取自己的行李。

金珉奎穿着短裙，倒不是包臀的款式，只不过身材曲线姣好撑得起来，浑圆的屁股将窄裙撑得满满的。但这看在夫胜宽眼里，不过是给他哥老旧的审美观又扣上十分罢了。什么大学的高材生，还是读美术的，选了这样一个人不过是为了床上舒服吧！

夫胜宽心里一惊，自己怎么会有这样的想法？难道要叫这个自己瞧不上的小嫂子把自己的心理都带扭曲了去吗？

但心里想想又不是罪过…夫胜宽劝不过肚子里打架的两个小人儿，既做不出主动交好的事儿，也不屑于在暗处念叨别人，看着全圆佑和金珉奎两个人你侬我侬的，这一会儿都恨不得在她面前连成个连体娃娃了，气不过他哥这样老婆奴的样子，干脆端了杯子回房间。

金珉奎把箱子放倒在地上，蹲下来输密码，短裙的边儿翘起来一角，露出内裤的花边来，全圆佑趁机揩了一把油捏了捏自家老婆圆乎乎的小屁股，被金珉奎反手拍掉手，娇嗔道，“全圆佑！你妹妹还在家呢，这又不是我宿舍，你收敛一下啊…”

“胜宽…胜宽这个暑假都会住在家里啊，那难不成…” 全圆佑从背后抱了金珉奎，把她正在整理衣服的手臂圈在胸前，贴着耳朵说，“难不成，珉奎这两个月都不要和老公做了？”

“讨厌你…”金珉奎被吻了后颈，热乎乎的鼻息喷在颈肩，她都能听到全圆佑有些难耐的低喘，最近忙着搬家，下了班整理东西都不够她累的，有一阵没和全圆佑做了，最多只到手渎的程度便累得睡过去。金珉奎也想要了，不过还是理智占了上风，推开全圆佑转过身来低声道，“胜宽…胜宽她好像不太喜欢我…”

全圆佑温柔的把一缕碎发给她别在耳后，然后轻轻地吻了吻她嘴唇，“珉奎，你就是这世上最好的，别担心，胜宽只是有些认生，不会为难你的。相处久了，她也会喜欢你的。”

全圆佑把金珉奎揽进怀里，低头埋进妻子颈窝，抚着她的背安慰道。

金珉奎被爱人突如其来的表白闹了个脸红，蹲着被抱着姿势果然有点别扭，没多一会儿腿就有些麻了，便拍拍全圆佑胳膊要站起来，谁知道全圆佑搂着她的背的手一个使坏，隔着薄薄的T恤就把胸衣的搭扣解了开。

“老婆…老婆老婆…珉奎好老婆，” 说着便更坏心思地把头埋向胸前柔软的温柔乡，“老公好久没跟你做了嘛…想了…”

全圆佑的手行动的比嘴上的请求来得快的多，金珉奎还没同意他就已经摸进那件丑不拉唧的白T恤里面，抓住金珉奎胸前的一团柔软大力揉捏了起来，一边揉一边隔着薄薄的布料落下亲吻来，胸口很快就被口水洇湿。

“别…至少别在这…回房间…”金珉奎被捧着脸亲，嘴巴被男人含来含去嘬出啾啾的水声，乳头也被揉的立了起来，半个身子被压倒在敞开的行李箱上，硌得她腰间生疼，“回房间嘛…求求了圆佑哥…”

2.

房间的主人全圆佑几乎可称得上是衣冠整齐，靠在床头厚厚的枕头堆上，半闭着眼睛仰着头靠在墙上，而坐在他身上的人除了未完全脱掉的内裤以外，不着寸缕，跪在全圆佑胯骨两侧上下摆动着腰，让湿答答的肉穴反复吞吃他粗大的性器。

金珉奎腰力好，并不完全坐到底，只用穴口最敏感的那块软肉紧紧咬着男人的龟头反复磨蹭，肉棒进来出去的时候翻出来的汁水丰沛，像是被榨干揉烂的果子，水淋淋地淌了男人整个性器。她只穿着一条丁字裤，也并不是日常的穿着，只不过全圆佑喜欢，每次做爱的时候都要她穿着几乎不余什么布料的丁字裤，扒开遮着穴口的布操干进去，却又不许她脱。

金珉奎看全圆佑只顾自己闭着眼睛享受，便放缓了摆腰的速度，让小穴将那硬物半吐出来在穴口打着转地摩擦就是不插进去，捏起自己的一缕长发用发尾去搔全圆佑的痒，全圆佑被痒的咯咯直笑，抓住自己老婆捣乱的手问，“累啦？”

“嗯...珉奎...珉奎没力气了...“ 话还没说完就被全圆佑捏住浑圆的臀瓣往下带，再一个挺腰就把整根性器全部没入，听到金珉奎小声的惊呼才满意地揉捏着臀瓣将性器缓缓抽出，抽至一半又再次插到深处，开始了又一轮的猛烈攻势。

金珉奎乌黑的卷发随着全圆佑顶弄的节奏在光洁的背部来回扫动，每一下都操到最深处的感觉让金珉奎一时有些缓不过神来，全圆佑粗长的性器好像每一下都能顶到她子宫口，狠厉戳那小口的样子像是要挤进去操弄一般。他俩有些日子没做了，刚刚又几乎都是随着金珉奎自己的控制在套弄，舒服又不至于承受不住，突然被这么一顶，金珉奎的眼泪都要出来了，往前倾着身子，让长发松松散散地倾泻在全圆佑白皙的胸口。

全圆佑抓起金珉奎的头发在鼻子跟前嗅嗅，“老婆真香…” 下身也并没有停止顶弄，仍在不停地向上耸着腰。金珉奎把被颠到颤抖的两团软肉送到全圆佑嘴边，呜咽着，“老公…老公给珉奎吸吸嘛…好涨…老公给舔舔…” 全圆佑听话地张嘴把殷红的乳头含了进去，还腾出只手来轻轻地揉捏着她的乳房，“老婆…老婆是不是要给哥哥生宝宝了啊，让哥哥看看老婆是不是涨奶了…”

“呜…呜呜啊…嗯…不…没…嗯…哥哥…老公…” 金珉奎被顶弄地话都连不成句，快感一点点累积着吞噬着她的理智，“珉奎…还没有…宝宝…” 说着忍不住伸手往自己下体摸去，但被全圆佑抓住了手不许她抚慰自己下面。

“珉奎…不许摸那里…” 全圆佑扣住金珉奎的双手按在自己胸前，“珉奎…要努力吃哥哥的肉棒啊…把牛奶都喝进去好不好…给哥哥生宝宝…嗯？不许摸那里…”

最后的时候全圆佑把金珉奎翻过来放在床上，折着她的双腿死死按在胸前，下身愈发加快地凶狠地顶弄着，在金珉奎的抽噎声中抵着子宫口射了出来。高潮过后，金珉奎觉得腿麻腰酸的不行，全圆佑那东西还未完全软下来，硬邦邦的杵在她身体里面别扭的不行，就推推全圆佑的胸口要他快点抽出去，全圆佑停了一会儿不愿意拿出来，仍闭眼窝在她胸口舔吻着她的侧颈和锁骨，“多留一会儿。”

金珉奎顺从地没有再挣扎，柔顺地抚摸着全圆佑的发尾等着孩子气的男人自己抽出去。高潮过后的人湿漉漉地像是泛着水汽一样，金珉奎小麦色的肌肤上沾了水雾更显得光亮性感，反倒是伏在她身上的全圆佑，因着太过尖锐的肩胛骨和太过单薄的身子，显得有些苍白。

“几点了？” 金珉奎自言自语着扒拉着被子翻出手机，外面天色早就暗了下来，又拉着窗帘，他俩进了房间就胡乱闹了半个晚上，现下肚子饿了才想起错过晚饭的事情，“我这进家门第一天，就害你错过晚饭，你妹妹大约是会更讨厌我了…” 金珉奎苦笑着锁了屏幕，掀了被子给两个人都盖住。

“胜宽也没来叫吃晚饭…应该是听到我俩在房里…” 金珉奎往全圆佑怀里窝了一下，想到这里气得轻轻捶了他胸口一下，“都怪你…胜宽肯定把我当狐狸精了…” 金珉奎本就眼角红红，呻吟到嗓子哑哑，这下声线里染上更多委屈。

“你…不就是狐狸精吗？”全圆佑侧过身来揽住老婆，“拿走我的心又骗走我的人，让我心甘情愿被你锁在身边，爱你一辈子。”

“你不是狐狸精的话，怎么会有这么强功力呢？” 全圆佑又点亮手机屏幕看了一眼时间，“珉奎害我错过晚饭，那就只能珉奎来做我的晚饭做我的夜宵了，” 又一个深吻落下，纠着身下人的唇舌缠绕，“哥哥又有新的牛奶了，珉奎要不要喝呀？”

3.

金珉奎没猜错，果然第二天早上胜宽那小丫头没给她什么好脸色，早餐桌上全圆佑还在的时候还能跟她搭上两句话，全圆佑拎着画架出门去工作室之后，她就再没理过自己。

夫胜宽吃饭吃的慢条斯理的，金珉奎橙汁都喝完第二杯了，夫胜宽的三明治还剩下半口没咽下去。金珉奎在桌上待的别扭，不管怎么起话茬夫胜宽都不答话，又不是明晃晃的不理人那种，时不时地还“嗯嗯啊啊”地回复几个只在鼻腔里哼出的音。

金珉奎也是个爽快人，看夫胜宽恨不得一口三明治嚼上两百下，明显在那里拖时间不下桌，干脆收拾起了碗筷，转身送进洗碗机里，寻了块干净布擦着杯子的时候，突然停下来开了口，“胜宽很讨厌我吧。”

夫胜宽没回答，但咀嚼的声音渐渐停了下来，刚刚故意弄出来的刀叉摩擦碗筷的恼人声响也消失掉。

“觉得我是不知道用了什么伎俩骗到你哥哥的那种女人吧，觉得我配不上你哥哥，”

“或者是怕我抢了你哥哥的爱？”

金珉奎倏地转过身来走到夫胜宽这侧，她站着夫胜宽坐着，身形又远比没怎么发育的少女身材丰满得多，夫胜宽下意识地往后躲了一下，腮帮子里面还塞着半口没吞进去的煎蛋，鼓鼓囊囊的撑起来看着像个呆滞的仓鼠。

金珉奎噗嗤一声笑了出来，“这就怕了？小姑娘，” 金珉奎笑的爽朗，又突然好像想起来要注意形象一样偏过头去遮了下嘴。

又突然弯下腰来逼近夫胜宽，逼得她退无可退折着腰也要往后挪，等到四目相对，定定地同她对视，亮晶晶的瞳仁里满是探寻打量的味道，“呀...我不够漂亮吗？小朋友。”

呆滞的仓鼠忘记咽下她嘴里的食物，微张着的小嘴巴像是樱桃般小巧，只是配合上现在这个吓丢了半个魂儿的傻样子，看着十分有趣，

像金珉奎之前在乡下老家时候养的小动物。

看着张牙舞爪的，特别不好惹，但其实就像撒了糖粉的溏心煎蛋一样，柔软甜蜜，一戳就破。

金珉奎无意逗她，可实在太可爱了，就忍不住屈起食指和中指捏了捏夫胜宽的脸颊肉，又擦掉沾在她嘴角的面包屑，“哎一古…明明很可爱的嘛，不要跟姐姐闹别扭了好不好，嗯？” 

金珉奎离自己太近，夫胜宽觉得她的卷发都快拂到自己胸口了，还带着沐浴后的香气，味道夹在空气中还未完全散去的煎蛋火腿味儿里涌进鼻腔，夫胜宽一个慌神仿佛看到丰富柔软的泡泡是怎么被揉出来，打在这头秀发上的，“给我一点时间，你慢慢了解我，嗯？”

她讲话的尾音总是迷人，声音低沉下来带着撒娇意味的央求，总显得过分真挚，让人无法拒绝，却偏又在尾巴上扬起小角。

“我跟你保证，我不是坏女人，不会骗走你哥哥，也不会分走他对你的爱，好不好？胜宽尼给我一个机会嘛...”

有什么变得不一样了，直至胸口有什么在激烈地撞着撞到痛了，直至她弯了眼睛的笑占据了视野，夫胜宽才意识到眼前这女人离自己太近，她身上有好闻的味道，是什么呢？

啊！好像是秋天里的橘子啊，丰沛多汁甜中带酸，还带着叶子的清香，不是哥哥惯用的那个沐浴露的味道。

特意沉下来的软糯糯声线，好像是专门用来哄不懂事的小朋友一样，这个认知让夫胜宽有点恼火，却又让她想起从前哥哥会煮给她做早餐的白粥，米汤熬得细细碎碎黏黏糊糊，白色的窗子里透过来的光也变得含含糊糊。

夫胜宽想，我只是不想关系闹太僵而已，不是因为她身上有好闻的味道，也不是…

因为觉得这个姐姐…有点好看。

“知道了。”

TBC.


End file.
